SUMMARY ? Administrative Module The Administrative Module of the Core Grant provides oversight of each of the Resource and Service modules to ensure that they are operated efficiently and to the maximal benefit of our participating faculty, the funds are utilized in a fiscally responsible manner, and that our approach is strategic and creative with respect to current and future vision research of our participating faculty. !